


Monsters in the Night

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aromantic, Brotp, Fantasy, Fluff, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: the one where taem flirts with all of the monsters in his room bc he's a weird lil nerd“You’re supposed to be scared of us,” Jonghyun grumps. “Like….” The soft slithery noises of Jonghyun shapeshifting make Taemin look up into the face of a fierce spiked dragon, eyes glowing red, teeth sharp, tongue forked.tumblr





	Monsters in the Night

Things seem a little too calm in the dead of this night. Taemin rubs his face against his pillow, staring blearily out of his window. The dim streetlamp across the street illuminates the dark shadow of the creepy tree outside, his closet door is slightly ajar and deceptively empty, and his ceiling fan creaks in slow, unsettling circles. All of this, and nothing. He pouts, letting his arm dangle off of the edge of his bed.

When an icy, scaly, snakelike appendage coils up his palm and tightens around his wrist, Taemin jumps, startled, but only for a moment.

“Jonghyun,” he mumbles, wiggling his hand lazily. A smile pulls up the corners of his lips even though he’s confused. “What are you doing here tonight, beautiful?” he asks as Jonghyun coils their little snakey arm further up Taemin’s regular human one. In the dim light of the streetlamp, Taemin sees the snake’s silver-and-black-striped head peep up over his elbow. It opens it’s mouth and Jonghyun’s voice comes out:

“Have I told you that there’s something wrong with you lately?” they ask. Taemin laughs softly. He wiggles his other hand over to pet the top of this little snakey’s head gently because even though Jonghyun won’t admit it, he knows that they like it.

“No, but Minho did last night,” he hums. “Come up here. Please?” He tugs gently at the snake; Jonghyun is silent for a moment, and then it uncoils and retreats back under the bed. Then Jonghyun themself wiggles out, arm morphing back into a human one with soft skin and everything. Their eyes are cold under dark eyeshadow and silver hair and they’re frowning even as they sit themself into the space Taemin moved back to make. Taemin smiles, nuzzling into their side and wrapping his arm around their waist. “Hi,” he mumbles, breathing deep the scent of Jonghyun’s dark jacket. Crisp stone and fresh water. Nice. “Where’s Kibum, by the way?” he asks curiously, pointing a little finger towards the open closet. He’s not disappointed to see Jonghyun, but he was expecting the more colorful monster tonight. It is kits turn, after all.

“Kit’s sick,” Jonghyun shrugs. “Coughing up furballs or whatever. A feline thing, I guess.” They lounge back against Taemin’s pillows, lacing their fingers over their stomach. Taemin hums in thought. Yeah, that makes sense, he guesses. Someone that shifts into tigers and sphinxes and cute little tabby cats on a regular basis has to get some weird cat illnesses from time to time. He wonders if Jonghyun ever gets reptile illnesses. Lizard lulls. Dragon downers. Snake slithers. “What are you laughing about?” Jonghyun asks, frowning at him harder than before. Taemin laughs even more, even though his thoughts weren’t even that funny. A three in the morning loopy thing, he guesses.

“Will you tell Kibum I hope kit gets better soon?” he asks, rubbing his face against Jonghyun’s leg pleadingly. Jonghyun scoffs, crossing their feet at the ankle.

“You really need to sort out your priorities,” they mumble. “You care about us too much. You shouldn’t be this friendly with us at all.”

“Well, I mean,” Taemin says. “You’re the ones that agree when I ask you to snuggle.” He squeezes Jonghyun’s waist gently to demonstrate. He probably didn’t even need to say please. Jonghyun would’ve come up here anyway. Jonghyun makes their quiet grumbly noise and crosses their arms as well.

“You’re supposed to be scared of us,” they grump. “Like….” The soft slithery noises of Jonghyun shapeshifting make Taemin look up into the face of a fierce spiked dragon, eyes glowing red, teeth sharp, tongue forked. Jonghyun makes their neck long and scaly too so they can lean down and hiss right in front of Taemin’s face. Taemin smiles lazily.

“I like when you keep your eyes brown,” he mumbles, reaching up to run his fingers over the black scales under Jonghyun’s eyes. “Red seems too cliché. Your brown eyes are really pretty.”

“I’m supposed to be scary,” Jonghyun frowns at him. They blink once and their eyes shift back into their natural dark color. “What’s the point of a human that can see us if you’re not even scared of us? You’re ruining our jobs.” They draw their neck back to a normal length and shift back into a human face, which frowns at the ceiling. They’re trying not to pout. Taemin can tell. He rubs his hand up Jonghyun’s side until he finds their arm, and then their hand, which he laces his fingers with gently. Jonghyun’s hands are always so soft.

“If I’m such a bad human to work with, why don’t any of you tell your boss and get me off of the list?” he asks slyly. Jonghyun tries even harder not to pout, scrunching their face up in distaste.

“Here’s a thought,” they say, “shut up.” Taemin bursts into quiet giggles at their huffed demand. He’s pretty sure that that just makes Jonghyun even more pissy. Still, he wiggles closer to nuzzle them more and closes his eyes. He’ll stay quiet for a while, if it’s what Jonghyun wants. Soon, he feels Jonghyun’s thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. He sighs happily. This is so nice.

“Hey,” he mumbles. “Tell me you love me?” He blinks innocent eyes up at Jonghyun when they scoff, rolling over to lay over their legs. “Come on,” he pleads. He demands that Jonghyun indulge him in his neediness. Jonghyun scoffs again.

“I don’t love,” they snoot, turning their nose up. “I am fear. I am the night. My heart is cold black ice. I have no time for your human romances.” Their fingers turn into little snakes, which wiggle and poke Taemin’s hand away with tiny hisses. Taemin rolls to his back, grinning at the ceiling.

“You don’t love me because you’re aromantic,” he states as fact. “Stop being so dramatic.”

“Humph,” Jonghyun grumps, but he doesn’t keep being dramatic about it. Taemin pokes his leg insistently.

“Tell me you love me as a friend,” he whines. “I know you do.” He totally loves Jonghyun like a friend. A regular, shapeshifting, half reptilian, demon monster friend. Jonghyun humphs at him again. Little snakeys slither over his arm and poke his face, hiss and boop his cheeks in a halfhearted show of menace. Taemin lifts his head to press his lips to the top of one of them in a gentle little kiss.

“You fucking--” Jonghyun shakes their hand back into normal fingers and crosses their arms with an offended gasp, exaggeratedly astounded at Taemin’s dismissal of his scariness like usual. Taemin turns to again snuggle his side. Through Jonghyun’s muttering and grumbling under their breath, Taemin hears a “no fucking shit I love you.”


End file.
